To keep from getting burned
by Kobrakidsgirl
Summary: Drama with Marilyn Manson Falling in reverse and Motionless in white with my charecter


Characters

Holly

Allie

Stella

Lexus

Samiii

Chris

Ricky

Ryan

Angelo

Josh

Devin

Kuza

Friends in a band, and girlfriends the story starts and they all meet for the first time in high school and they get really close through the 4 years. But it comes to an end and they all have plan's to go to college but they don't want to leave each other so they all join the band together and do some schooling after.

I knew Chris and Angelo since I was six and just moved to Scranton PA. Chris was one of my closest friends. We went all through school together same with Angelo but me and him argued a lot because he was like my parent when I was with him. We all shared the enjoyment of Halloween, and music, and horror filled stuff. We were made fun of but could care less. Chris was tall, and thin. He always had drown on eye brows after Ange and I told him to shave his and he listened, then he always had longish black hair, or short colored hair, and had make up on. In eighth grade he got snake bites and his ears gauged. Then he got a third lip piercing and a few tattoos. We got talked about a lot, but then there was Ange, who had long dark brown hair, and tattoos by the time we were in eighth grade Chris and him were the terror twins. I put the icing on the cake, long black hair, black make up, black clothing, and a love for music with occasional cuts from my family problems that are how I got called emo. Well if you think that is hard and that's elementary school, I couldn't wait to see what they would do or say in high school. The last few weeks of eighth grade were awful, I remember going home alone every day and going to sleep and then waking up to my parents yelling at each other, or my brother being lost. Then Chris and Ange would come over to try and make it better. But after they left the knife master was in, and that was my nick name from Chris, and Ange. But that was the worst part of life, the first day of High school was.

"Holly, Chris, and Angelo are hear let's go" My mom yelled up to my bedroom. "I just got up" I yelled back. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, "I told you I just – Oh it's you." "Can we come in?" Ange asked. "Whoa, let's go girl, it's almost seven" Chris said throwing his bag on the floor. "What should I wear?" I asked opening my closet. "Jeans and a T-shirt." "Your right" I said grabbing a pair of black ripped jeans, and a black shirt. I went to the bathroom and got dressed and put eye shadow and eyeliner on and brushed my hair. I went back in my room and slid on black vans and a black jacket. "Do I look ok?" I asked. "Lovely, now let's go" Angelo said grabbing his bag. I grabbed mine and we ran downstairs. I grabbed an apple off my kitchen counter and then we ran out the door. "Can you believe it…were freshman" Chris said. "Yeah, three years of older people to make fun of us" I said. "Party-pooper" He yelled. "Ange, aren't I right?" "She kind of is man." "See, thanks Ange" I said. "Maybe someone will make a girlfriend" Chris said getting in my face. "Maybe you'll get a girlfriend" I said hitting his check. "Ange did you see that?" Chris yelled. "Yes, I felt you deserved that to." I walked slowly behind them as they kept turning to me to make sure I was still there. We got to school, and it was like a party going on.

We walked into the new school. Everyone was hear, the juniors, sophomores, and seniors. It was quite intimidating when you're my height. I grabbed onto Chris as he walked through the hall way towering over tons of people. "What's wrong?" He asked. "I'm scared" I said looking up at him. "Where's Ange?" "Behind me" I said. We walked to the freshman sign in. "Name?" The teacher said. "Chris Cruile." "Name?" She said after handing Chris a piece of paper. "Holly, Von D" I said. The lady gave me a piece of paper. "Name?" She said again. "Angelo Parente." The lady gave him the same piece of paper. We walked away from the table and she continued yelling "Name?" "What classes do you have?" Angelo asked. "I have Spanish, Math, Elective, Advisory, Lunch, Tech, History, and English" I said. "I have that to" Chris said. "I have it all too" Angelo said. We high fived like a bunch of children and then went to our lockers. I put my things in and organized my stuff on shelves. Then we shut it keeping a pencil, and notebook and made my way into finding Chris. I was walking down the hall observing things not paying attention, when I walked into someone. "I'm sorry" I said looking at the guy. He had big gauges, and his lip pierced twice and his nose done three times and it was gauged. He had long black hair, and few tattoo's "its fine...I'm Mike" He said. "I'm Holly, my friends are over hearing" I said as we walked over to Ange, and Chris. "Guy's this is Mike" I said slamming Chris's locker shut. "Hey, Chris" He said studying the guy. "Angelo, you like Slipknot?" "Yeah, they're like amazing" Mike said. "What's your last name?" Chris asked. "Kuza." "I'll call you Kuza" Chris said high fiving him. He stuck around us seeing that he was pretty much just like us, weird, and into music. The first bell rang and we all walked to class. Luckily we were in the same classes. "Go to the back" Kuza said. We all walked to the back row and took a seat next to each other. "We made one fried guys, that's more than what was out whole life" Chris yelled as Kuza laughed. A girl came and sat in front of us and had a camera. She had long blond, could hair with purple tips. She was dressed differently. I wanted to talk to her one because she looked cool, and lonely, and then to prove Chris wrong.

"Hey, you do photography?" I asked getting into her business. "Yeah, do you?" She asked. "I love to take pictures, I like your hair" I added. "Thanks, I just got this the other day." "I had mine for a while but it's really good. I'm Holly" I said. "Samii, I don't know anyone" She said softly. "You know me, and these are my friends Chris, Angelo, and Kuza" I explained. "Ok" She said turning around. "Guy's this is Samii" I explained. The glanced at her and went back to doing their guy stuff.

"Let's find another friend" Samii said. I agreed. We sat and waited until this girl walked in with short black hair and makeup with few piercings. "Get her" I said. Samii didn't know what to say, but I noticed her Kiss Shirt. "Nice shirt, you into music?" I yelled. "Yeah, what about you?" She said walking over. "I love music" I answered. "I play keyboards in a band" Samii said. "That's cool, I'm Lexus" She said sitting next to Samii. "I'm Holly" I explained. "Samii." "This is Chris, Angelo, and Kuza" I added. "Guy's this is Lexus" Samii said. I think Chris was in shock that I had made all three of our friends, but I think he was proud to. A few minutes went by and class began. By the end of class we were so board. The bell rang and we got up and left. "What classes do you have next?" Samii asked. "I have Math" I explained. "I have Elective" She said. "I have that too" Lexus said. "Meet me at the bathroom after" I said as the rest of us all walked to Math. We took our seat in the back and two kids came and sat in front of us. The one had long dark brown hair and a few tattoos. The other had shorter black hair and tattoos, and had makeup on with three lip rings. "Hey, you guys look tight" Angelo said. "You do too. You like Slipknot?" The one asked. "Yeah they're like the best band" Ange said. "They are really good." "My favorite is HIM" The other boy said. "They're so amazing" I yelled. "I'm Ricky." I'm Holly" I said looking into his Georgiou's eyes. "I'm Ryan." Chris and Angelo" Chris said. We went on talking and then the class started. Once the bell ran we went to music class which Samii, and Lexus and Ange didn't have. I walked by myself running into Ricky and Ryan who were in this class. "Do you know anyone in this class?" I asked as we took our seats. "Yeah, Dev come hear" Ricky yelled. "This is Holly, she's really cool" Ricky said. "Hi Holly, I'm Devin…or Ghost" He said sitting next to Ricky and Ryan. "Look at that" Ryan said looking across the room. "Do you know her?" I asked. "I wish I knew her" Ryan said. "Go talk to her" Devin said. "No!" "She looks really cool" Ricky said. "You go talk to her" Ryan yelled. "Fine, I will" I said getting up and walking across the room. "Holly no" Ryan yelled as I ignored him. "Hey, I couldn't help but notice the shoes your wearing they're really cute" I said. "Thanks, do you know that kid right there?" She asked pointing to Ryan. "Yes, yes I do" I said. "What's your name?" "Holly, you?" "Allie, can I sit with you guy's he's really cute" She said. "Yeah" I said bringing her over. "Guy's this is Allie" I said as Ryan turned to look up at her. "Allie, I'm Ryan" He said. "Ricky, and Devin." Allie was really cool and was sweet. She also had a good taste in music. The bell rang and it was time for lunch. We met up in the hall way and went to the cafeteria together. We got into line to buy lunch and I was last talking to Samii, and Allie. Everyone was getting along and was really into each other and I think was the biggest group of friends I had ever had. Everyone was back at the table while I was still in line. "You friends with the dude in the Slipknot shirt?" A voice asked from behind me. I turned to see a short kid with a Mohawk, and huge gauges and angle wings covered in tattoos. "Yeah, why you like them?" I asked. "Do I like them? Who doesn't?" He said. "Not a bunch of people" I said as he laughed. "I'm Balz." "Holly, you can sit with us" I said. "I'd love to" He said as we walked up and bought lunch. We were on our way back to the table at the back of the food court when I turned to see Balz's food on the ground, and a girl standing there in shock. "I hate you" She yelled going to hit Balz when I grabbed his arm and started to talk. "Let's go" I said taking him to the table. "I feel bad" He said. "Just sit" I yelled. "Guy's this is Balz" I explained. "Hey I'm Chris." "That's Ricky, Ryan, Allie, Samii, Lexus, Angelo, Devin, and Kuza" I explained. We all mingled and talked when a girl with blond hair and an All-time Low shirt came over. "Hey, you like music?" She asked. "Yeah, do you?" I asked. "Of cour- oh God your friends with him?" She said. "Do you have a problem with him?" "Well he just spilled food on me" She explained. "Can we please put that behind us?" I asked. "I guess since you like music" She said laughing and sitting next to me. "I'm Holly." "Stella." "That's Balz, Allie, Samii, Ricky, Ryan, Kuza, Chris, Angelo, Devin, and Lexus." We all talked about music and bands, and pretty much had the same thing in common, which I thought was mind boggling. This is the most friends I had ever had and I was enjoying it. I didn't think we'd get along but we did, and we all agreed on being friends.

We went to next class and we made it through the day. After school we meet up outside. "Ok guy's we should make a pack" Chris said. "For what?" Samii asked. "To be friends for the next four years and or more, and to trust each other, and hang out, and keep secrets" Chris said. "Agreed" I added. We all agreed and we made a pack. The tree we stood under and buried the paper under was our tree it was claimed and no one could have that spot. That was it declared best friends forever.


End file.
